


Bend Over

by AngstMom



Category: How To Melt Steel, Original Work
Genre: M/M, This is basically sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstMom/pseuds/AngstMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec just wants to make sure Abel doesn't hurt himself, Abel makes a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitchensink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchensink/gifts).



It was beginning to become sort of a habit for the two of them. Alec would be too timid, always worried about overstepping boundaries, completely unaware that Abel could not care less. So he would stay out until he knew Abel had fallen asleep, coming home and cuddling up to his sleeping boyfriend.

Alec was nothing if not a creature of habit, so when he came home expecting Abel to be peacefully sleeping, he was shocked at the figure of his boyfriend lounging in his arm chair at two in the morning.

“Welcome home, I've been waiting.”

“Oh, haha, I didn't think you'd still be up, n-not to mean I was trying to avoid you, I love you, I just wanted to get some air.”

“Alec, Alec, Alec, baby, honey, the sharpest knife in my heart, I trust you. I just want to know why you feel the need to get out twice a week, especially considering your nyctophobia and all.”

“So, uh, hey, funny story. I, I don't actually have a real explanation.”

Abel raised an eyebrow, “Okay, is there a reason you're always out till two every Thursday and Sunday?”

“Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhmmmmmmmnnnnnnooo?”

Abel’s eyebrow raised a little more, “Listen, if you're out killing people, I wanna know, I want to see my buff baby in action.”

Alec laughed, albeit a bit nervously, “it's just, we do, you know, every night, and I don't, what I mean to say, I… I'mafraidthatI'mgoingtohurtyou! Alec rushed out.

“Wha-haaaat! You? Hurt me? I'm just a little offended you would even consider being capable of hurting me! I mean babe, you're amazing, and I love you, but when it comes down to who would win in hand to hand, it would be me.”

“That's not, I mean, your butt probably hurts after the third night.”

Abel laughed, his chest heaving with the amount of mirth he exhumed. “Oh babe! Is that really why you hold out on me? I'm touched, but honey, it's fine.”

“B-but I could really h-h-hurt you!”

“Alec, shit, shut, don't worry about it, honestly, if it's that big of a deal I'll just fuck your ass instead.”

Alec’s eyes blew wide. Did Abel just, but, he was, it didn't. Alec stood in front of his boyfriend in dumb shock. Abel stared back with an unwavering gaze, breathing even, body lax, all signs that he was serious about what he was insinuating.

“I, Abel, I don't think-”

“Bend over and I'll show you,” Abel interrupted.

“What!?” Alec practically squeaked, his voice raised several octaves.

“Go to our room, lay face down on the bed, naked mind you, I don't feel like a ton of foreplay tonight, I'll prep you because I'm a fantastic boyfriend, and then I'll fuck your ass so hard you'll be waddling to work.”

“I-"

“Go on, go, I'll give you five minutes, seven if you're quick enough, I know how nervous you get, cute precious buff Alec.”

“... Okay,” Alec spoke with trembling hands.

This was actually happening, his little boyfriend was being dead serious, and Abel never turned back on a set decision. Alec hurried into their room, his head still light with the few beers he'd had. Quickly shedding his clothes he slunk into their little bathroom, hands shaking as he gripped the porcelain of the sink. He hurriedly used the toilet and scrubbed himself down with a washcloth, taking deep breaths as he traced the veins on his arms with his eyes. Re-entering the bedroom, now free of all clothes, he crawled into their bed, laying face down on the mattress. The door opened just as he evened his breathing, the soft padding of Abel's feet across the carpeted floor permeated the silence. The bed dipped slightly as his boyfriend crawled onto it, the sound of a drawer opening and closing. Alec jolted slightly as he felt slightly cooler skin make contact with his own.

“Have I ever told you how amazing you look when you lay like this?” Abel asked quietly.

“I haven't really laid like this a whole lot.”

“Makes the occasion even more precious.”

Alec's breath hitched at the sound of the lube bottle opening. He could feel Abel lean over his back, breath caressing his ear.

“Love, spread your legs wider and lift your ass for me,” Abel's voice was gentle, a hand wriggling it's way beneath Alec, rubbing along his gardening shaft.

Without a thought, Alec obeyed, failing to hold in a whine as Abel's hand gripped his shaft and gave it a hard pump. Soft hair tickled his back as his boyfriend placed gentle kisses down his spine, continuing to pump his dick. He jolted again as he felt fingers circle his rim, the warmed up lube slicking up his entrance. Abel nipped his hips, slipping a finger into his ass. Alec gasped as Abel crooked his finger, rubbing the walls of his ass hole. The bites grew generally harder as Abel crossed over his lower back, licking the welts he knew were forming. At a particularly hard bite, another finger was inserted, pumping further in before scissoring slowly. Alec whined and pushed back into Abel's hands.

Abel chuckled softly, his other hand squeezing his dick before dipping lower to fondle his balls. Another finger quickly joined the other two, pushing further in, moving to find-

“Abel!” Alec practically wailed.

He could feel the sharp smile his boyfriend wore as he aimed for the spot again, rubbing it briefly before removing his hands completely. Alec whimpered, mouth opened with a silent plea, unable to make any coherent words. Abel shushed him, the sound of the lube bottle opening again as the other hand left his weeping dick. He wanted to cry at the loss of contact, his eyes welling with tears. His hips jolted as he felt the cool lube hit his ass again before something else pressed against his hole.

“Babe, relax, you're wound tighter th-than a ream of rope.”

Taking a shaky breath, Alec let his body go lax, legs spreading wider in the nervous anticipation. With a warning in the form a harsh bite to his left upper hip, Abel pushed in roughly, burying himself completely whilst letting out a guttural moan. Alec cried out, burying his face into the pillow beneath him, biting into the material as heat wound tightly in his abdomen. A hand returned to his dick, a thumb flicking over the tip taking the pre cum and spreading it down his shaft. Alec whined, pushing back tentatively into Abel.

His boyfriend responded quickly, pulling out before slamming back into him, ripping a strangled scream from Alec's throat, his head thrown back as he gasped out. Abel began a steady pace, pumping his dick in time with his thrusts, bending over to suck bruises into Alec's skin. With a well placed thrust, Alec was near screaming. Abel began pistonning into him, aiming for his prostate with every thrust, pumping Alec's dick with no set rhythm. The soft nips became harsh bites across his back, Abel not quite tall enough to reach his neck, but trying his hardest to mark his entire back.

“Say my name,” Abel growled, not slowing down.

“Abel!” Alec whined.

“Louder!”

“ABel!” He screams as Abel thrusts into him.

“Louder!” A growl and then another hard bite.

“ABEL FUCK PLEASE!”

Abel thrusted twice more, pumping Alec's dick all the while, before the larger man came undone, crying out Abel's name repeatedly. Abel thrusted just a few more times before biting into Alec's back and cumming into his boyfriend. Thrusting only four times more, Abel pulled out, listing down his shivering boyfriend's spine.

“Gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, so perfect, all mine, mine, mine, mine.”

“Abel,” Alec whined, hips shaking as he lowered back down onto the mattress.

“This is definitely something we're doing again,” Abel spoke quietly, fingers taking along Alec's still puckered rim.

“Sleep first,” Alec practically slurred out.

“Mmm, okay, just this once,” Abel replied, scooting up to be enveloped by the other man's arms.

“Night love.”

“Goodnight, sweet lovely buff baby.”

Alec chuckled once before falling asleep, Abel following shortly behind.


End file.
